The Island of Lust
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ellos viven en la isla de la Lujuria después de todo por que ellos son la misma Lujuria. (No apto para personas delicadas el fic esta lleno de filias y parafilias.)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El desayuno en la Mansión Lust**

Tsunami Jousuke dejó su tabla de surf en su lugar y entró tranquilamente con una sonrisa y tarareando, en la mansión que todos compartían. Había atrapado muy buenas olas esa mañana algo que siempre ponía al pelirrosado antiguo defensa del Inazuma Japón de buen humor. Se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse antes de bajar a desayunar. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a su pequeña pareja Tachimukai Yuuki durmiendo. Estaba equivocado, pues nada mas entrar a su habitación lo encontró sentado sobre Endou Mamoru ambos desnudos, el de ojos azules gemía con sus manos sobre los hombros del otro portero mientras se movía de arriba a bajo de la erección de este clavándosela hasta el fondo el mismo, mientras Mamoru Endou lo sostenía de las caderas para ayudarlo a moverse.

-¿Divirtiéndose tan temprano? -sonrió Tsunami divertido acercándose al guardarropa para tomar unos pantalones y una camiseta.

Tachimukai se volteó a mirarle y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Tsunami-kun -dijo adorablemente tendiéndole una manita.

-¿Acaso quieres más, mi goloso niño? -sonrió el de cabellos como una palmera rosa.

-Hai, Tsunami-kun -pidió con dulzura el de ojos azules.

-Para mi niño, lo que este necesite -aseguró Tsunami quitándose el bañador y uniéndose a la cama con los otros dos. Endou se salió un momento de dentro del portero más pequeño para que este se pudiera mover y quedando en cuatro sobre la cama devoró el miembro de Tsunami, salado por el agua de mar, mientras Endou volvía a embestirlo.

Clavado por delante y por detrás el pequeño portero suplente del Inazuma Japón no aguantó mucho corriéndose sin que nadie hubiese tocado su pene, apretando en su interior a Endou quien gimió roncamente llenando con su semen a Tachimukai, mientras Tsunami al ver la erótica cara de su pequeño se corría dentro de la boca de este.

Endou y Tsunami salieron de dentro de Tachimukai que quedó tendido en la cama con una enorme sonrisa aun con un hilito de semen saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y con el semen de Endou empezando a escurrir lentamente de su rosado agujero.

-Buenos días, Tsunami -sonrió Endou al fin saludándole.

-Muy buenos, Endou -sonrió Tsunami mientras se chocaban los cinco.

-Venga, os dejo. Me muero de hambre voy a buscar a Kazemaru -se despidió Endou no antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de Tachimukai con cariño-. Ya sabes, cuando quieras, Tachi -le aseguró antes de salir. Tachimukai le sonrió a este mientras salía y cerraba detrás de si la puerta.

Tsunami se tendió junto a su amado portero de ojos azules que de inmediato se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Te levantaste ganoso? -le sonrió Tsunami sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hai y tú no estabas aquí así que llamé a Endou -le dijo Yuuki inocentemente.

-Hiciste bien -le aseguró besando sus labios-. Se ve que lo disfrutaste -aseguró acariciando un costado de Tachimukai descendiendo con su mano por todo su costado hasta llegar a sus redondeadas nalgas acariciándolas antes de escurrir un par de sus dedos hacia el bien usado agujero del menor y meterle un par de dedos dentro-. Vaya, Endou te dejo mucho dentro -sonrió sacando sus dedos de dentro de su niño llevando los dos dígitos llenos de semen a la boquita del portero que los chupó con un gemido de placer-. Vamos. Debemos ir a desayunar, Edgar y Kazemaru ya deben tener el desayuno listo -le sonrió a su pequeño dándole una suave nalgada para que se levantara.

Tachimukai sonrió y se levantó de un salto de la cama y buscó hasta encontrar una camisa de Tsunami que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Se la puso y se volvió hacia Tsunami.

-Listo, vamos a desayunar -sonrió el porterito a quien no le importaba tener semen manchándole sus piernas.

-¿No quieres darte un baño antes? -le preguntó Tsunami vistiéndose con unos pantalones pescadores y una camiseta.

-No… quiero quedarme con el semen de Mamoru-kun dentro -aseguró sonriente. Tsunami sonrió.

-Vas a ensuciar todo el suelo si haces eso. Ichirota y Edgar van a querer tu cabeza, amor -le recordó y al ver el puchero desilusionado de su niño suspiró-. Ven aquí, te ayudaré a conservar tu cabeza y el semen que tanto te esforzaste en conseguir -le prometió y fue recompensando por la sonrisa brillante de Tachimukai que corrió hacia él. Tsunami besó a su pareja y lo hico recostar el pecho en la cama con los pies en el suelo y el culito levantado. Buscó en el cajón junto a la cama y encontró lo que buscaba, un lindo tapón anal que metió en el culito de Tachimukai-. Listo, así no andarás dejando un reguero por ahí -le sonrió al ojiazul que en recompensa y muy sonriente lo besó. Luego se tomaron de la mano y fueron al comedor de la mansión donde el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Tomaron asiento mientras Ichirota Kazemaru y Edgar Valtinas terminaban de servir la mesa. Casi todos ya estaban ahí para desayunar Edgar e Ichirota podían ser muy estrictos con los horarios.

Ichirota vestía ese día un vestido de verano, de tirantes color amarillo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde se le arremolinaba divinamente, y unas lindas sandalias blancas muy delicadas a juego con la flor que llevaba a un lado de su cabello. Edgar por su lado vestía una minifalda de tabletas escocesas, con una camisilla de tirantes negra y unos tacones de 2 centímetros con unas medias de redecilla negra. Ambos tomaron asiento junto a sus respetivas parejas, quienes muy caballerosos les retiraron la silla a las dos damas para que se sentaran. Oh, puede que Ichirota y Edgar fueran hombres, pero nadie se refería a ellos de esa manera, eso podía crearles una fuerte crisis, además se habían acostumbrado a verlos como mujeres con pene simplemente, sobre todo sus parejas. Endou Mamoru y Teles Tolue. El Argentino moreno alto y grande estaba con Edgar Valtinas mientras que Endou tenía una solida relación con Ichirota Kazemaru.

Junto a ellos estaba sentado Akio Fudou sirviéndose un par de panqueques y a sus pies estaba sentado casi debajo de la mesa sobre un cojín Yuuto Kidou, este llevaba un collar con las iniciales de Akio en su cuello y una pequeña y fina cadena de plata iba hasta la mano de Akio, aunque no era necesaria, Yuuto era muy obediente. Akio platicaba con Rococo mientras alimentaba distraídamente a Yuuto quien tomaba con su boca lo que Akio le daba de su propio plato como un cachorro o un sumiso.

Rococo estaba junto a Akio sentado y a su lado estaba Fidio Aldena sentado en su regazo acurrucado contra el alto moreno de África y con Angelo Cabrini sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo con su rubia cabecita recostada sobre una de las rodillas de Rococo casi como dos complacientes esclavos sobre todo por que Fidio estaba alimentando al moreno dulcemente y sólo comía cuando Rococo le pasaba algo mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Angelo y también se acordaba de alimentar a este.

Junto a Rococo estaba el mismo Tsunami y Tachimukai y al otro lado de ellos estaba Shiro Fubuki con Goenji y Someoka ellos sobre todo, Shiro y Goenji, podían parecer tan normales al lado de los integrantes de esa mesa y esa mansión, pero no lo eran… ninguno de ellos lo era, Shiro y Goenji eran justo como Tachimukai, necesitando el semen y el sexo mas de lo que necesitaban respirar. Por ultimo estaba sentado Tobitaka en una esquina, pero en lugar de comer luchaba por darle la papilla a Toramaru quien definitivamente no le gustaba el brócoli y se negaba a comerlo, Toramaru vestía un precioso conjuntito de marinerito blanco y azul con un gorrito de marinero a juego y unos zapatitos de charol blanco en sus inútiles pies, inútiles por que el pobre chiquito que se comportaba como un bebé no podía caminar. No desde que sus tobillos habían sido rotos y sólo podía moverse a gatas o en brazos de alguno de los más altos, algo por otro lado no tan difícil dado que Toramaru no crecería ni mental ni físicamente. Sólo Faltaban Midorikawa, Suzuno, Osamu, Hiroto y Nagumo, conociéndolos, seguramente estarían durmiendo la orgia que se habían montado la noche anterior que se había escuchado por toda la casa.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?

¿Cómo unos chicos perfectamente normales como ellos habían acabado de la forma en que acabaron después del torneo de la FFI?

¿Cómo Tachimukai, Shiro y Goenji se habían vuelto ninfómanos?

¿Cómo Yuuto Kidou el orgulloso Yuuto Kidou no podía funcionar si no era tratado como un sumiso?

¿Cómo habían acabado Edgar Valtinas y Kazemaru Ichirota siendo travestis al punto de tener que ser tratados como mujer por que si no sus frágiles mentes no podían resistirlo?

¿Cómo habían acabado Fidio y Angelo con complejo de esclavos al punto de no funcionar sin un "amo"?

¿Cómo había acabado el pequeño genio de Toramaru siendo un bebé prácticamente?

¿Cómo habían acabado Midorikawa y Suzuno siendo un par de fetichistas masoquistas, que necesitaban el dolor, el ser controlados y exhibidos?

Y Peor aun

¿Cómo habían acabado Tsunami Jousuke, Akio Fudou, Someoka Ryugo, Teres Tolue, Endou Mamoru, Rococo Urupa, Tobitaka Seiya, Hiroto Kiyama, Nagumo Haruya y Osamu Saginuma siendo parte de esto?

¿Siendo los que llevaban el control de la vida de los pobres chicos?

Había sido por que no habían sido capaces de rescatarlos. Por que habían llegado demasiado tarde, así que habían aceptado su responsabilidad y se habían vuelto aquello que sus parejas necesitaban, los amaban y no pensaban dejarlo sólo porque sus parejas hubiesen terminado siendo victimas de secuestro, tortura y experimentación.

Porque esa era la razón para que todos los "ukes" estuvieran como estaban, habían sido secuestrados, habían sido torturados, habían experimentado con sus cuerpos y mentes hasta que terminaron en el estado en que estaban ahora. Cuando ellos habían logrado llegar ya era tarde, los "ukes" se habían perdido en lo que los habían convertido.

Tratar de hacerles entender a Kazemaru y a Edgar que eran hombres los había llevado al borde del suicidio.

Tratar de tratar a Toramaru como un adolecente había sido imposible, este simplemente se negaba a usar una silla de ruedas y se arrojaba de ella cuando era colocado en una. No hablaba y sólo balbuceaba medias palabras como un bebé, su cerebro estaba atrofiado, si no tenía lo que quería lloraba tal y cual un bebé. No hacía nada por si mismo, era como si hubiese olvidado como se comía, como bañarse solo, incluso hacer cosas tan simples como ir al baño. En aquel sitio donde los habían tenido, donde habían experimentado con ellos habían tratado a Toramaru como a un bebé, le habían roto sus tobillos para que no volviera a caminar nunca y se tuviera que arrastrar a cuatro patas, el único consuelo habían sido Kazemaru y Edgar que eran obligados a actuar como sus madres. Cuando al final los rescataron, la mente de Toramaru ya estaba perdida, atrofiada como la de un bebé… pero un bebé que necesitaba el sexo con desesperación al extremo de sufrir si no lo obtenía.

Tratar de que Yuuto volviera a ser el mismo ricachón autosuficiente había sido imposible, habían tratado a Yuuto Kidou como un sumiso, siempre rodeado por cámaras, lo habían obligado a moverse con un collar de perro de un lado a otro a comer en tazones del suelo, a obedecer cada orden dada, a andar desnudo e incluso a hacer sus necesidades siempre rodeado de cámaras y cada ves que hablaba sin permiso había recibido una descarga eléctrica del collar que llevaba alrededor de su garganta, así que paulatinamente lo había dejado de hacer. Kidou ahora necesitaba la presencia de las cámaras o de alguien mirándole y necesitaba sobre todo las ordenes que le dijeran que hacer.

Tratar de hacer que Fidio y Angelo por su parte entendieran que era libre había provocado varias crisis en ambos, simplemente caían en pánico, sin sus collares, por mas abierto que fuera el lugar parecían estar sintiendo claustrofobia, se bloqueaban completamente temblando de terror, habían sido tratados para comportarse como esclavos sexuales y sólo de sea forma podían sentirse tranquilos y en paz.

Goenji, Tachimukai y Shiro habían recibido el mismo trato los tres, habían sido obligados a no recibir mas alimento que el semen, bañados en este, obligados a dormir en este, al punto de buscarlo y necesitarlo por que era todo lo que tenían, sexo y semen. No había nada más, eran tres ninfómanos. Dejarlos sin sexo era como tratar de que un adicto dejara la droga, enfermaban física y emocionalmente, no podían vivir sin este.

Midorikawa y Suzuno por su parte habían sido metidos en el mundo de BDSM*. Ninguno sabía vivir sin ese estilo de vida, su mente demasiado atrofiada para servir de otro modo.

No sólo eso, también los cuerpos de los chicos habían sufrido alteraciones genéticas, ahora eran capases de lubricar solos. Cuando se excitaban de sus anos salía una sustancia, viscosa y pegajosa que funcionaba perfectamente como un lubricante.

En el caso de Edgar y Kazemaru habían llegado al extremo de hacer que sus pechos planos y masculinos fueran capases de lactar como los de una mujer y aunque estos se habían resistido al principio cuando esta fue la única comida que tuvo el pobre Toramaru no había quedado más opción que alimentarlo de su cuerpo y se habían acostumbrado a esto.

Con Toramaru habían dañado su sistema nervioso además de romper sus tobillos, lo que significaba que el cuerpo de Toramaru no era capaz de crecer más, no importaba cuantos años pasaran. El cuerpo de Toramaru no crecería un centímetro más.

Eso entre otras muchas cosas. Había sido su culpa, la de ellos por no haber podido encontrarlos antes y rescatarlos. Ahora les tocaba vivir de esa manera. En el mundo normal haya fuera ya no había lugar para aquello, en lo que habían convertido a sus parejas, así que habían juntado todo su dinero y el de los "rescatados" chicos y Akio había conseguido una pequeña isla en Grecia que habían comprado. No era muy grande. Tenían una mansión, un buen montón de terreno y el mar. Normalmente alguno de ellos solía ir en el bote hasta Atenas a hacer las compras y si era necesario siempre podían usar el helicóptero que tenían en un hangar especial.

Además si bien al principio se habían quedado casi sin fondos después de invertir en la isla y lo que necesitarían, Akio había tomado el poco dinero que había sobrado y con inteligentes inversiones de nuevo lo había multiplicado, así que se podía decir que económicamente estaban muy bien.

-Tsunami-kun -la voz de Tachimukai sacó al antiguo defensa de sus pensamientos- estás distraído ¿En que piensas? -le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado Tachi seguía siendo alguien muy inocente. Era una mescla extraña de perversión e inocencia.

-En lo mucho que te amo. Tachi -le sonrió el pelirrosado. Tachimukai sonrió enamorado.

-Y yo a ti… eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida -le aseguró abrazándose a él-. Cuando creí que moriríamos, que no merecíamos nada más que morir después de lo que pasamos… ustedes… nos dieron razones para vivir –aseguró con una sonrisa dulce.

-No pienses en eso, Tachi -le ordenó Tsunami besando su cabeza notando por el rabillo del ojo como Angelo se había movido debajo de la mesa y chupaba el miembro de Rococo quien a su vez devoraba la boca de Fidio. El desayuno acabó para los tres hacia rato–. Ustedes son nuestra razón de vivir -le aseguró ahora besando sus labios y entonces recordó como era que había empezado todo.

**Continuará**…

*= Bondage, Disciplina y Dominación, Sumisión y Sadismo, y Masoquismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Dama Inglesa**

Edgar Valtinas despertó con la cabeza doliéndole ligeramente y confundido, lo primero que vio fue a Kazemaru Ichirota dormido desnudo a su lado. Entonces notó que él también lo estaba, cubriéndose con la delgada manta del catre que apenas tenía espacio para ambos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de jaula cuadrada con paredes de cristal. Kazemaru y él no eran los únicos ahí, puedo ver en la jaula de su lado a Yuuto Kidou quien estaba rodeado de cámaras, acostado en el suelo sobre una mullida alfombra, tan desnudo como Kazemaru y él. En la jaula de su izquierda estaban tres de los chicos de Inazuma Japón, Tachimukai Yuuki, Shiro Fubuki y Goenji Shuuya, el catre de esta era más amplia y le daba cabida a los tres.

Directo frente a si tenía en la jaula a Fidio Aldena y a Angelo Cabrini, estos estaban inconscientes, pero Edgar pudo notar las cadenas en sus tobillos mientras los dos yacían acostados en el suelo acurrucados el uno contra el otro tal vez buscando inconscientemente algo de color.

A la derecha de ellos estaban los dos chicos que habían conocido ese día y que eran amigos de los chicos de Inazuma Japón, Midorikawa Ryuuji y Suzuno Fuusuke, y a la izquierda de Fidio y Angelo en otra jaula yacían Dylan Keith, Ichinose Kazuya y al otro chico que había conocido también hoy Afuro Terumi.

Edgar movió con suavidad a Kazemaru hasta que logró que este abriera sus ojos.

-¿Valtinas-san? -preguntó Kazemaru restregándose los ojitos. Fue en ese momento mientras su compañero se semi-incorporaba que Edgar recordó como habían llegado ahí.

Habían estado en una fiesta en casa de Yuuto Kidou. Se habían dividido en dos grupos. Varios de los chicos se habían ido a ver unas carreras de autos, pero como a ellos no les agradaban mucho los autos habían optado por una reunión en casa de Kidou que era la más grande para pasarla bien. Mientras se divertían bailando, riendo y comiendo habían entrado a la casa con brusquedad, habían tratado de defenderse, pero esa gente vestida con uniformes negros y mascaras de gas. Había tirado unas botellas de gases en la habitación y ellos habían caído inconscientes como fichas cayéndose del tablero sin poder oponer casi resistencia.

Kazemaru pareció notar su estado de desnudes por que se sonrojó y se tapó con la misma manta que Edgar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? -le preguntó el ingles. Kazemaru asintió poniéndose de nuevo pálido ante el recuerdo.

-¿A dónde nos trajeron? ¿Qué quieren con nosotros? -preguntó Kazemaru asustado.

-No lo sé, pero mantén la calma. Tenemos que mantener la calma, Kazemaru-kun -le dijo Edgar, este asintió evaluando todo a su alrededor viendo como él a los otros, pero mientras Kazemaru hacia eso Edgar notó un baúl en una esquina de la habitación. Armándose de valor se levantó desnudo de la cama y fue hasta este abriéndolo, para su alivio dentro había ropa pero el alivio no le duro mucho cuando notó que todos eran vestidos de mujer.

Kazemaru que también lo había notado se acercó envuelto en la manta y vio los vestidos.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó el chico.

-Ni idea -gruñó Edgar, arto de las bromitas de que parecía una mujer sólo por su pelo largo. Rebuscó entre la ropa hasta encontrar lo menos femenino, una camisa de manga corta, lo suficientemente larga para llegarle a la mitad de los muslos color blanca con un ridículo corazón rojo que decía I Love NY. Siguió rebuscando hasta encontrar otra que le serviría a Kazemaru, esta era negra y con un dibujo de la torre Eiffel rodeada de fuegos artificiales.

-Pero eso es una camisa de niña -dijo Kazemaru sonrojado.

-Es lo menos rosa de todo esto, a menos que prefieras permanecer desnudo -le dijo Edgar con obviedad así que resignado Kazemaru tomó la camisa dejando caer la manta y se la puso.

En las jaulas de cristal alrededor de ellos empezó a haber movimiento, los chicos empezaban a despertar. Edgar pudo notar el sonrojo que cubrió a Kidou al verse desnudo y sin nada que cubrirse mientras usaba sus manos para cubrirse sus partes tratando de escapar de las cámaras que parecían estar por todos lados. Tachimukai y Shiro se veían asustados mientras se abrasaban al goleador de fuego en busca de tranquilidad, Goenji los abrazaba tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos.

Directo en frente de Edgar e Ichirota, Fidio y Angelo habían despertado, Angelo lloraba asustado mientras Fidio luchaba inútilmente por quitarse la cadena de su tobillo y a la misma vez trataba de consolar a Angelo diciéndole cosas al pequeño Cabrini como que todo estaría bien.

Al lado derecho de Fidio y Angelo, Midorikawa y Suzuno habían despertado y se miraban sonrojados con esas ropas de cuero, mientras al extremo izquierdo de Fidio y Angelo, Dylan, Afuro e Ichinose revisaban toda su jaula buscando inútilmente una salida.

-Chicos -les llamó Kazemaru golpeando el cristal, todos se voltearon a mirarle-. Mantengamos la calma -les pidió.

-¿Y Toramaru? -preguntó Kidou siendo el primero en notar su ausencia, el pequeño Toramaru Utsunomiya había estado con ellos en la mansión cuando fueron atacados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Angelo con un sollozo abrazado por Fidio ambos incómodamente desnudos.

Pasaron horas antes de que sus preguntas tuvieran respuestas, no sabían exactamente cuantas horas, cuando un hombre de negro acompañado por otros dos armados llegó con Toramaru cargado en sus brazos inconsciente.

-Retrocedan -les ordenaron los hombres armados a Kazemaru y a Edgar parándose frente a su jaula de cristal. Kazemaru y Edgar retrocedieron hasta la pared abrasándose asustados cuando los hombres abrieron la puerta, pero fueron ignorados y estos se limitaron a dejar a Toramaru en el catre donde antes habían dormido Kazemaru y Edgar. Cuando los hombres volvieron a salir, los dos peli-azules corrieron a ver como estaba Toramaru parecía estar bien, vestido con un pijama de pantalón largo azul. Si hubiesen mirado con más detenimiento abrían notado las vendas en los tobillos ahora rotos de Toramaru.

Pasó cerca de otra hora para que el pequeño Utsunomiya despertara. Cuando lo hiso su grito de dolor heló la sangre de todos los chicos ahí.

-¿Toramaru-kun? -preguntó angustiado Kazemaru cuando el chico se trató de mover cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, fue cuando notaron el estado en que habían dejado sus tobillos para su horror. Edgar cargó al chico de vuelta al camastro. Kazemaru y él se miraban aterrados sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera podían ponerle paños de agua fría para calmar el dolor del chico. Fue entonces cuando ese hombre volvió a aparecer acompañado por los dos armados.

-Oh, el bebé despertó -sonrió el hombre-. Aquí están sus analgésicos -sonrió mostrando una jeringuilla en su mano, para el dolor del chico.

-Por favor, déselas -suplicó Edgar.

-Claro, si tú vienes conmigo -le sonrió el hombre.

-Edgar, no -gimió Kazemaru con miedo, pero justo en ese momento Toramaru volvió a gemir de dolor.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes -dijo Edgar desesperado. El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto a los dos hombres que le acompañaban, uno de ellos abrió la puerta, el hombre entro y se dirigió a Toramaru tomando su brazo e inyectándolo. El Analgésico o lo que fuera no tardo mucho en hacer efecto por que el dolor dejó de torturarlo pronto al menor que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

-Vamos -le ordeno el hombre a Edgar. Edgar apretó los puños a sus costados, pero se movió saliendo de la jaula.

-¡No, no se lo lleven! -gritó Kazemaru tratando de detenerlos, pero de inmediato fue apuntado con un arma lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-Bueno, aun no era tu momento, pero si tanta prisa tienes… camina -lo empujaron junto a Edgar que sostuvo su mano tratándolo de tranquilizar aunque él estaba tan aterrado como Kazemaru.

Los habían llevado a un laboratorio, y aunque sólo fueron horas, para ambos había sido una eternidad, el tiempo que fueron pinchados por inyecciones, tocados por todas partes de forma fría y científica como si sólo fueran un objeto. La inyección que más había dolió fue la que les pusieron en el anillo del ano, esa había logrado hacerlos gritar de dolor, luego siguieron más y más pruebas, conectados a maquinas como si nunca fuera a terminar. Pero todo terminó y entonces habían llegado un grupo de mujeres vestidas con batas científicas, les habían lavado, habían masajeado sus pieles con cremas hasta dejarlos suaves y brillosos, una había echo una trenza francesa en el pelo de Edgar mientras otras habían pacientemente rizado todo el cabello de Kazemaru en hermosos y delicados tirabuzones. Y esa fue la primera vez que fueron vestidos realmente de chicas. A Edgar le pusieron una elegante chaqueta femenina marón, con una camisa blanca y una preciosa falda crema. Le habían puesto unos zapatos no muy altos de color crema, además de unas bonitas pantallas para las que le habían echo los boquetitos de las orejas, sus uñas pintadas con esmero quedaban muy bien con la ropa que le habían puesto. Por su parte a Kazemaru le habían puesto un vestido largo y elegante con aspecto gótico en colores rojo y negro. Con una gargantilla negra con una piedra roja, unos delicados aretes, unas botas negras y las uñas pintadas de rojo.

En ese momento los dos pasaban fácilmente por chicas, chicas planas, pero hermosas chicas.

Así fueron obligados a volver a su celda, mientras se sostenían el uno al otro pues no sabían caminar con aquellos femeninos zapatos. Al llegar a su celda una sorpresa los esperaba. Estaba había cambiado, ahora dentro había una enorme cama con cuatro altos postes y doseles semitransparentes, un enorme guardarropa de madera en una esquina y aun lado una hermosa cuna grande, tallada en colores blancos. Dentro de esta dormía Toramaru.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Edgar serio.

-¿El qué? ¿No os gustan vuestros nuevos aposentos? -preguntó el guardia burlón- ¿O lo que no os gusta es vuestro hijo? -preguntó señalando burlonamente donde aun dormía Toramaru victima de los analgésicos que le habían dado.

-O-O-O-

-Edgar, Edgar amor, despierta, hermosa -la insistente voz logró sacar de sus sueños al peliazul que sonrió al ver frente a si la cabeza morena de Teres- Parecías tener un mal sueño, amor ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el argentino. Edgar se estiró felinamente y le sonrió a Teres.

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte -le aseguró enderezándose sobre el sofá donde se había quedado dormido frente a la chimenea. Teres se sentaron a su lado y lo atrajo a sus brazos.

-¿Qué soñaba, mi linda niña? –le preguntó Teres besando sus azules cabellos.

-¿Realmente soy linda? -preguntó Edgar con una sonrisa relajada.

-La más hermosa de todas -le aseguró Teres tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Edgar sonrió más relajado, era hermosa y lo más importante era la persona a quien Teres amaba. Teres la había elegido a ella por sobre todas las cosas.

-Sólo soñaba en lo mucho que deseo que mi alto, fuerte y guapo moreno argentino me tome aquí y ahora -ronroneó pasando un dedo por el fuerte pecho de Teres, subiéndose a su regazo.

Teres sonrió tomándolo de la cintura y besando su cuello.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes, mi hermosa dama inglesa. Vaya por lo que quiere -le dijo echándose hacia atrás en el sofá con una sonrisa ufana.

Edgar no lo tuvo que escuchar dos veces, sus manos ágilmente desabrocharon los vaqueros de Teres, este no llevaba ropa interior por lo que el miembro grande y moreno saltó en libertad. Edgar se levantó para desnudarse, pero Teres negó.

-Sólo las braguitas -le ordenó-. Me gusta ver a _mi_ dama, cabalgándome con sus tacones y vestida -aseguró.

Edgar rio encantado, su Teres siempre sabía que darle, así que se quitó rápidamente su ropa interior y gateó sobre Teres rodeándole el cuello con las manos y yendo por sus labios para que el moreno dominara su boca. Ya estaba húmedo no necesitaba lubricante o preparación además de que no la quería. Le encantaba sentirse abierto por Teres, así que llevó el miembro de Teres a su ano y poco a poco fue bajando introduciéndolo todo dentro de su culito que lo tomó todo con gula.

-Ah, Teres -gimió Edgar.

Quien los viera debido a la falda de Edgar podría pensar que Edgar sólo estaba sentado sobre Teres. Eso, claro, hasta que viera la cara de placer de ambos, entonces sabría sin duda lo que hacían.

Teres movió sus manos hasta las nalgas d Edgar debajo de la falda y para marcarle hacia él ritmo al que quería que se movieran. Edgar así lo hizo mientras ambos gemían de placer.

Oh, sí. Los sueños eran sólo eso, sueños, ya no podían lastimarlo. Teres estaba ahí para defenderle y protegerle de los dragones.

**Continuará…**

**Guest-Gracias espero que te guste la conti ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La llegada**

Goenji no lo soportaba sus tripas rugían por algo de comida pero lo que más lo destrozaba era ver a Tachimukai y a Shiro con lagrimas en sus ojos por el hambre, hacía dos días que no habían probado ningún bocado solo agua.

-Shuuya-lo llamó un tembloroso Shiro-. Shuuya, tengo tanta hambre… por favor -era evidente que el peliplateado se estaba rindiendo.

Los hombres que les retenían secuestrados, habían tratado de obligarlos a tener sexo, Shuuya se había negado, Shiro y Tachimukai igual, en castigo les habían privado de la comida hasta que obedecieran.

-Shiro -susurró Goenji.

-No puedo más -susurró Shiro. Tachimukai lo miró con lastima. Él se sentía igual, pero no quería serle infiel a Tsunami.

Goenji abrasó a Shiro contra sí.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -le preguntó. Shiro asintió con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo… necesito ayuda para excitarme -susurró el pelicrema apenado, nuca antes había necesitado ayuda para excitarse con su novio, pero con toda esta situación, no se le hacía tan fácil. Shiro asintió y bajando el pequeño short que tenía Shuuya por única pieza como ellos, se inclinó para chupar su miembro.

Shiro era bueno en eso y pronto Goenji estuvo excitado, su pre-eyaculación llenaba la boquita de Shiro poniendo algo en su estomago, después de días sin comer se sentía bien. Fue esa la razón por la que no se detuvo y siguió chupando sin parar cuando Shuuya se lo pidió hasta que este se corrió en su boca. El semen apaciguó el hambre en su estomago.

-Shiro yo…

-Ya no siento hambre -sonrió Shiro inocentemente. Luego había sido Shuuya el que chupó a Goenji. Pero aun quedaba el tímido Tachimukai. Entre los dos lo tranquilizaron y lo animaron a masturbarse el mismo, para que probara su propio semen. A Tachi le daba mucha vergüenza, Shiro intercambió una mirada con Goenji, Goenji había asentido. Y entonces Shiro había ayudado a masturbarse al oji azul, hasta que este se corrió en su mano entonces le dio a probar el semen que había en ella, Tachi lo hiso lamiendo entre los dedos de Shiro tímidamente apaciguando su propia hambre.

Ninguno de los tres sabía que en ese momento había hecho lo que se quería de ellos. Luego de eso les trajeron comida, pero al otro día, le trajeron a cada uno un dildo y los obligaron a dormir con ellos dentro. Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrados a tener su entrada ocupada siempre por algo. Y la necesidad de semen y el gusto por este se hizo natural, dado que lo buscaban cada vez que los privaban de comida, poco a poco convirtiéndose en lo que querían de ellos, ya no se oponían a los experimentos en su cuerpo, ya incluso eran ellos mismos los que buscaban tener algo ocupando su entrada, sino no podían dormir.

Ya no había semes o ukes en esa celda de cristal, los tres cubrían las necesidades de los tres, aunque Tachimukai siempre susurraba el nombre de Tsunami cuando alguno de los dos lo penetraba, a ellos no les molestaba realmente que Tachi se imaginara que alguno de ellos eran el surfista, eso lo hacía más fácil para el de ojos azules.

***

-¡Shuuya! -exclamó Someoka al entrar a la habitación y encontrar al pelicrema de largo cabello, jugando demasiado brusco con Shiro metiéndole un dildo de los más grandes que tenían mientras chupaba el pene de Shiro.

-Someoka -sonrió Shiro mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas de excitación. El pelirosado suspiró aliviado, al parecer Shiro lo estaba disfrutando así que todo estaba bien.

-¿Hoy piensa dormir con ese dentro? -le preguntó Someoka divertido señalando el dildo.

-Hai -sonrió Shiro moviendo su culito para Goenji.

-¿Y tú, Goenji, también quieres uno? -sonrió el delantero.

Goenji lo miró con sus oscuros ojos negros, demasiado ocupado con el pene de Shiro como para hablar. Quería desecharlo y recibir su recompensa. Luego iría por el de Someoka. Pero sus ojos negros le decían claramente al otro delantero que si quería uno para él, su culito ya palpitaba anhelando uno.

Someoka sonrió buscando uno similar al que el peli-crema había puesto a Shiro.

-Supongo que tenemos que abrirte -le dijo arrodillándose detrás de Goenji. Este estaba de rodillas en el suelo, chupando a Shiro que estaba acostado de piernas abiertas al borde de la enorme cama que compartían los tres. Someoka llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Shiro que los lamió lujuriosamente y luego uso esos mismos dedos para meterlos dentro de Goenji arrancándole varios gemidos de placer. Los movió un poco pero no demasiado, antes de sacarlos para sustituirlos por su miembro, después de todo tenía que dejar bien preparado a su Goenji para su juguete nocturno y que durmiera bien.

***

Osamu estaba frente al embarcadero fumándose un cigarro en la tranquila noche, se aburría un poco sin Aphrodi ahí. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber acompañado a Domon e Ichinose pero en ese momento había tenido cosas que hacer y no podían seguir dilatando la visita al médico, así que había dejado ir a Aphrodi con aquellos dos y sus parejas sabiendo que estarían bien cuidado en el apartamento que tenían en Atenas. Los chicos odiaban salir de la isla, estar fuera de ella después de lo que habían vivido los aterraba, pero a veces por situaciones mayores era necesario.

Osamu sonrió, sólo tres días sin su hermoso rubio y ya no sabía qué hacerse. Siempre era divertido ayudar a los chicos con sus parejas, sobre todo a Hiroto y a Nagumo con Midorikawa y Suzuno, pero no era lo mismo. En eso escuchó el sonido de una lancha de motor. Sonrió al ver acercarse esta reconociendo que era una de las tres lanchas que ellos tenían. Esperó mientras la lancha se acercaba al embarcadero, caminó por la pasarela de madera y ayudó a Mark a atar esta, antes de saltar directamente dentro a buscar a su Aphrodi. Lo encontró dormido bajo un manto acurrucado entre Dylan e Ichinose. Sonrió inclinándose destapándolo con suavidad y levantándolo al más puro estilo princesa.

Ante el movimiento Aphrodi abrió sus rojos ojos y sonrió al ver a Osamu.

-Te extrañé -sonrió el consentido rubio pasando sus atadas manos por el cuello de Osamu para afianzarse mejor mientras este lo sacaba de la lancha.

-Y yo a ti -sonrió Osamu, mientras veía a Domon y Mark despertar a Dylan y a Ichinose para sacarlos también cargando de la lancha. Era algo imposible que estos salieran por sí mismos, cuando estaban atados de manos y pies como Aphrodi.

Esto no era algo que ellos quisieran, sino algo que sus parejas lo necesitaban. Los tres padecían de Raptofilia.

-¿Qué os dijo el médico? -preguntó a Domon y a Mark cuando estos lo alcanzaron camino para la casa. Aphrodi había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Osamu nada interesado en el tema.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la mañana? -le preguntó Domon besando la cabecita de Ichinose, no quería alterar a los chicos con los temas de los que habían hablado con el doctor.

-Claro -entendió de inmediato Osamu asintiendo- ¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó a su lindo rubio.

-Ahora que estoy en casa, de vuelta, sí -sonrió Afuro con verdadera paz odiaba el mundo exterior, el mundo exterior era malo y cruel.

Llegaron a la gran mansión que compartían todos y una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro de los tres ukes.

-Mark -el gemido de Dylan en su oído le dijo a Mark que su pareja estaba excitado, nada que lo asombrara, entre el hecho de que estaba atado, siendo cargado y de vuelta en casa, ya se lo esperaba. El rubio americano sonrió y les hiso un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Domon y a Osamu antes de salir corriendo con su pequeño a su habitación. Se las arregló para abrir su puerta con Dylan en brazos y entrando a la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta lo lanzó a la cama, empezándose a quitar su camisa con su mirada fija en el de lentes oscuros-. No, por favor, Mark –suplicó Dylan falsamente pues ya estaba excitado, se notaba en su short y en su voz.

-Oh sí, te haré mío toda la noche. Tanto que mi linda zorrita no va a poder caminar en una semana -le juró Mark en tono duro arrancándole un gemido de placer a Dylan con sus simples palabras. Se acercó arrebatándole a Dylan los lentes disfrutando de los ojos grises que lo miraban excitados-. Te haré suplicar por mi polla -le juró ahora bajándole el short de golpe, liberando la furiosa erección de Dylan.

**Continuará… **

Black-Cat-Soul -Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta atipica historia me alegro que te guste ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Noticia**

Endou Mamoru miró seriamente por la ventana, los "ukes" estaban bien jugando en la piscina con música y comida mientras ellos estaban dentro de la casa hablando de lo que Mark y Katsuya tenían que decirles sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Están completamente seguro de lo que dicen? -preguntó tenso, buscando con la mirada a Ichirota, este estaba sentado en una tumbona con Edgar tomando el sol.

-Me gustaría estar equivocado -confesó Mark-, pero vimos los estudios, es real -aseguró el americano-, al menos Dylan y Ichinose lo tenían, Afuro no, lo que nos lleva a creer que rescatamos a los chicos antes de que lo pudieran hacer con todos, la pregunta es saber a cuantos les hicieron el implante y a cuantos no, tenemos que llevarlos a todos a hacerse los estudios.

-Sacarlos de la isla sería muy mala idea, hay algunos que no soportarían salir de aquí -dijo Rococo preocupado pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Podríamos traer el medico aquí -propuso Someoka.

-Honestamente creo que sería lo mejor, no estoy dispuesto a exponer a Yuuto -se mostró de acuerdo un serio Akio.

-Tronco que aún no me lo puedo creer -susurró Tsunami preocupado- ¿Un útero? ¿En serio me están diciendo que implantaron un útero en Dylan y en Ichinose y que pudieron haber hecho lo mismo en mi Yuuki? -preguntó preocupado. ¿Cuánto en realidad había sufrido su niño? ¿Cuántas cosas les habían hecho en su cautiverio? ¿A cuántos experimentos retorcidos y enfermos habían sido expuestos?

Domon podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentían los demás, él se había sentido igual cuando se enteró.

-Sí, así lo demostraron las pruebas que les hicieron. Pero hay algo aún más preocupante -confesó.

-¿Algo peor? -pregunto Hiroto Kiyama tragando saliva preocupado por su Midorikawa. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿Es que a ya cuatro años de ese infierno, lo que pasó no los dejaría de perseguir nunca?

-El útero de Ichi no es funcional -les explicó Domon-. El útero nunca fue conectado al recto por lo tanto el semen no llega a él.

-Eso es una buena noticia -lo interrumpió Nagumo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, el útero artificial no le hace ningún daño y parece ser completamente seguro según el médico-le dijo Domon-, pero… -miró a Mark sin saber cómo seguir.

-Pero el de Dylan sí lo es, está conectado a su recto, el semen tiene forma de llegar a él -suspiro Mark tomando la palabra-. Al parecer al no ser naturalmente el de una mujer su cuerpo a tenido algunos problemas para asimilar el útero, hacerle espacio y permitirle fecundarse en sus óvulos artificiales, pero al parecer el tiempo ha ayudado a que haga esto… Dylan… Dylan está embarazado -susurró angustiado. Estaba angustiado por Dylan. ¿Y si algo salía mal? Dylan había nacido siendo un hombre ¿Y si su cuerpo no estaba preparado realmente para un embarazo? Le importaba poco lo antinatural que fuera, lo que le importaba era perder a su Dylan. No soportaría perderlo una vez más.

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre ellos, no sólo por Dylan a quienes todos querían, eran una familia después de todo, si no también por sus propias parejas, ¿En cuántos más habrían echo ese experimento? ¿Cuántos más tendrían un útero completamente funcional dentro de ellos? ¿Cuántos de ellos se estaban arriesgando a dejar embarazados a sus parejas?

-¿Dylan está bien? -preguntó Osamu preocupado.

-Por ahora sí -asintió Mark-. Su cuerpo se acomodó para darle espacio al bebé y lo está asimilando bien según el médico, le recetó vitaminas y quiere monitorearlo de cerca, en realidad al doctor le preocupa más las consecuencias psicológicas que esto pueda tener en la frágil mente de Dylan -confesó.

Para todos fue un alivio saber que al menos físicamente Dylan estaba bien, pero ellos también estaban preocupados.

-Tendremos que comprar material médico, pregúntale al doctor sobre todo lo que pueda necesitar, habilitaremos una enfermería para ellos aquí con lo mejor -dijo Akio serio a Mark. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, total, en su estado no sería bueno viajar mucho con Dylan en la lancha o en el helicóptero fuera de la isla.

-Sí, hablaré con el doctor -asintió Mark un poco más aliviado. El doctor era un amigo cercano que conocía toda la situación incluso había ayudado con el rescate y la consecuente recuperación de los chicos.

-Superaremos esto como hemos superado todo, los protegeremos -dijo Mamoru con firmeza.

Tobitaka se paró junto a Mamoru mirando por los enormes ventanales, su pequeño Toramaru estaba en un flotador en la piscina siendo remolcado y cuidado por Shiro y Tachimukai. Asintió junto a los otros, protegería a su Toramaru no dejaría que su niño sufriera más.

**Continuará…**

**Sayuri-chan**-Te entiendo la primera ves que yo lei un fic asi tuve la misma sensación pero me fue gustando y al final termine escribiendo tambien algunas cositas asi XD Sobre lo de Goeji fue un error en lugar de decir shuuya tenia que decir Shiro XD

**Black-Cat-Soul **–Sorry tenia que decir Shiro en lugar de shuuya XD es que uno se envuelve escribiendo ^^


End file.
